


First of many

by Malecfics



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, They are so cute, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: It's Alec and Magnus first time, but sure they have a really good time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	First of many

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Alec and Magnus first time, right where The red Scrolls of Magic left it (book that everyone should read). The first paragraph is from Cassandra's Clare book, for context. Hope you enjoy it!! Kudos and comments are always welcome!

“It’s your first time,” Magnus said. “I want it to be perfect for you”.

To Magnus’s surprise, Alec grinned. “Magnus,” he said, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long. If we don’t do this literally right now, I will jump out of the window.”

Magnus started to laugh. It was odd to laugh and feel desire at the same time; he wasn’t sure he’d had that with anyone but Alec. He reached out across the space between them and pulled Alec toward him.

(The Red Scrolls of Magic)

\-----------------------------

Sitting on the bed and hugging Alec could feel Magnus' body against his. With his eyes closed he could feel the heat of his body through his clothes. He noticed Magnus' hand on his chin, raising his head, and before Alec had time to open his eyes, Magnus' lips were already on his. 

Alec didn't want to wait any longer, he separated his boyfriend’s lips and his tongue found its way to Magnus' open mouth. He wanted to taste everything, and he caressed his tongue with his own. Then the lips, the teeth. 

Magnus' hand went to the back of Alec's neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Alec thought of the first time they had kissed, at the door of the apartment. How the feeling of kissing someone had seemed so intense and intoxicating to him. How the bones in his legs had melted and how he felt flying. Now at this moment, if he had not been in bed, he was sure his legs would have failed too. Magnus' desperate kiss was turning off Alec's brain, leaving him unable to think.

Magnus stopped the kiss to pull Alec's shirt off his head, throwing it to the floor. With his chest exposed, Magnus could see better how Alec's breathing was fast, how his chest went up and down. He could see Alec's ab muscles and had to use all his self-control to avoid leaning over and lick them.

Alec's hands found the collar of Magnus' shirt and he grabbed it tightly.

"Do you like this shirt a lot?" Alec asked in a low voice.

Magnus looked down at Alec's hands. It was a nice shirt, but at that moment he couldn't care less.

"Do it”. Alec needed nothing more and ripped the warlock's shirt open, causing its buttons to pop across the bed and floor. Magnus let out a gentle groan. Alec, his shy boyfriend tearing shirts couldn't be sexier. Alec pulled Magnus' shirt down over his shoulders, stroking his arms in the process. He left the shirt on the floor while looking at Magnus' naked chest. Alec did not have the self-control that Magnus had before and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend's neck.

Magnus' skin on his lips was hot and when he ran his tongue over his pulse, he noticed how fast Magnus' heart was beating. Alec liked that even though Magnus was already experienced he seemed to be as nervous as he was.

Magnus leaned back on his elbows to give Alec more room. He shuddered, feeling Alec's wet and warm tongue against his skin. He also noticed his teeth when Alec bit his neck, leaving a mark, as Magnus had taught him to do a few months earlier. Alec continued kissing and licking Magnus' body, going down his chest until he reached his flat ab. Magnus lowered one of his hands, entangling his fingers in Alec's disheveled and soft hair, and pulled him up.

"Lie back, Alexander," Magnus said with a hard breath. When Alec's eyes met Magnus's, he could see that they were almost black, just a thin blue ring around the pupil. Alec lay face up in the middle of the bed and Magnus turned to look at him and was almost out of breath.

The black hair fell over his eyes, his lips were wet, red and swollen from kissing. His chest kept moving fast with his breath. His pants showed his hip bones and, being a little low, the black rubber of his underwear as well. Also, Alec's erection could be clearly seen under his jeans. Magnus thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

With his eyes fixed on Magnus', Alec put his hands back and grabbed the head of the bed, tightening the muscles in his arms. Magnus approached and lay down on top of him, putting his hands over his boyfriend’s, interlacing their fingers. He noticed Alec's soft skin against his body, and he also noticed his boyfriend's hard cock pressed against his, and those sensations made the warlcok rest his forehead on Alec's, close his eyes and take a deep breath. Magnus had been with many people, and so he was still surprised that with Alec everything was different from what he had experienced before. That boy who gave himself completely, making everything inexplicably intense. He opened his eyes and saw that Alec was staring at him, with his lips slightly open, and breathing deeply became secondary for Magnus. He brought his mouth closer to Alec's and his tongue slipped between his boyfriend's lips, leaving Alec breathless.

Magnus closed his hands tightly over Alec's while their tongues anxiously stroked each other, tasting each other. Magnus' hips began to move slowly, pressing down hard, rubbing against Alec's hips, making both moan in each other's mouths. Alec could only think about Magnus' cock against his, how hard it was and how good it felt when Magnus pushed down harder. Magnus broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to Alec's neck, stroking his cheek and jaw with his tongue on the way. 

Magnus' hands let go of Alec's because he needed to touch the boy's body. He passed his hands over his chest, his sides, his abs, all over the exposed skin. Meanwhile, his tongue played on Alec's neck, moving it up and down, making Alec shudder and grabbing more strongly the head of the bed, until Magnus started sucking and biting on the mark of the rune that he liked so much, and Alec lowered his hands to sink them in Magnus' hair and grabbing him with little tugs. Alec couldn't help but moan, the warm, wet feeling from Magnus' mouth on his neck was all it took to make him lose what little sanity he had left.

Magnus raised his head slightly and smiled at the mark he had left, which was purple and red. He raised a hand to pass a finger over it and lowered his head again to leave another one just over his collarbone. Each time he sucked, each time he bit, the tugs Alec gave him in the hair became stronger and the moans louder, making Magnus bite harder.

Magnus lifted his head, putting it at Alec's high, who opened his eyes and found Magnus' look. He only saw heat and desire in it. Magnus bit his lower lip while he looked at Alec's lips. He raised his hand again and put his thumb on Alec's lower lip, who instinctively opened his mouth slightly. He grabbed him by the chin and slid his index finger into Alec's mouth, causing him to close his eyes and start moving his tongue around the finger. Magnus put another finger in his mouth and let escape a light moan when he felt Alec's soft tongue wetting his fingers, licking his rings.

"God Alec, you are so hot sucking my fingers like that. How they fill your thirsty little mouth". From Alec's mouth came a moan muffled by the warlock's fingers. When Magnus pulled them out of Alec's mouth, he took them into his own, feeling them wet and warm, tasting Alec in them.

He lowered that hand to one of Alec's nipples and began to stimulate him, sliding down and kissing his chest. Magnus noticed Alec's heart beating fast, hard, nervously. Alec was pressing his boyfriend's head against him, wanting to feel him as close as possible, and he shuddered when Magnus kissed him on the chest just above the heart, with a wet kiss leaving another mark, while one hand continued to caress a nipple, sending electric shocks to all the nerves in his body. Magnus lowered both hands, unbuttoned Alec's pants and took them off. He put his hands on his hips, as he went down kissing, licking and biting the muscles in his abdomen, leaving more marks where the warlock's mouth stood and making Alec groan higher and higher as he went down. As he was going lower, Magnus felt Alec's erection against his stomach, hard and hot through the cloth, which made him push his body down to feel it more and press it against him.

Alec only had his underwear left and looked down as Magnus stuck his fingers under the rubber of his underwear and looked at him wondering. Being skin-to-skin against Magnus was what Alec wanted most in the world, but no one had ever seen him naked and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. He took Magnus' hands and pulled him up to kiss him. He grabbed him tightly by the hair, keeping it at his height.

"Take them off now”. Keeping his eyes fixed on Alec's, Magnus took off his underwear. He was dying to look down and see what Alec had down there, but he kept his eyes fixed on his boyfriend's.

"Is everything all right?”. Magnus thought that since Alec had felt some shame he would want to slow down, and even if it cost him all his self-control, he would slow down, to Alec's rhythm. However, he smiled when Alec looked away from him, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down, until his head was at the height of Alec's crotch. Alec loved Magnus for caring, but now that he was naked, he needed Magnus' mouth on him.

Magnus laughed softly. "I'll take that as a yes”. Now that he was down there, Magnus focused all his attention on what was in front of him. And he loved what was in front of him. "God Alexander, how have you hidden this from me for so long? 

Alec let out a little grunt of shame and frustration. "Shut up”.

Magnus stuck out his tongue and brought it close to Alec's dick, but he thought of something and he closed his mouth again. "Make me".

Alec, who had his eyes closed, looked down. Magnus was looking directly into his eyes just above his cock, so close that he could feel the warlock's breath. Magnus looked at him amused, bit his lower lip, and raised his eyebrows, challenging him. Alec released his breath, that he didn’t notice he was holding, grabbed his cock at the base with one hand and with the other hand grabbed Magnus' hair, who kept looking at him in the eyes. He put the head of his dick on his boyfriend’s lips and pushed Magnus' head down, who put up no resistance. Alec had fantasized about how it would feel, more often since he had been with Magnus. He had imagined the scene with his boyfriend dozens of times, but he never imagined that he would feel so good.

As he pushed Magnus' head down, Alec noticed the heat wrapping him. He felt his tongue pressed against his skin and Alec thought he had never felt so much pleasure. And that pleasure came in the form of shocks that he felt all over his cock and stomach. A loud moan came from his mouth when he felt all the way into Magnus' mouth, so deep. Alec didn't know how much more he could control these new sensations; he didn't want to end up so fast.

The warlock opened his lips, letting Alec go into his mouth, letting Alec take control. Magnus groaned, tasting his boyfriend, hearing his moans, the feeling of having his mouth full of Alec. He stroked him up and down with his tongue as Alec pushed his head. Magnus grabbed Alec's hands, making him let go of his hair and putting them on the sheets, one on each side, and holding them tight to keep them there. With more freedom of movement, Magnus began to move his head at a slow pace, sucking each time he went up, making wet sounds that blended with Alec's gasps of pleasure.

Alec grabbed the sheets tightly, trying to take a deep breath, although with Magnus down there it was impossible. Every time Magnus sucked, Alec felt like he was dying, and even though his boyfriend was moving slowly, he found it difficult not to come.

"Stop”. Magnus quickly parted his head and raised his head to look at Alec.

"Are you okay? You don’t like it?” Magnus' tone was worried, and Alec laughed.

"If I don't like it? Magnus, believe me, I wouldn't be making those sounds if I didn't like it”. Alec took advantage of the pause to take a deep breath and relax a bit.

"So?"

"I just don't want to finish so soon and it's being quite difficult..." Alec had never done anything like this before, and he was embarrassed to be so quick, and Magnus wasn't making it easy for him. He could use some of his runes to hold on longer, but he wanted the first time together to be natural, without any magic.

"Alec, you're not even touching me, and I'm finding difficult too not to come from just sucking your dick and hearing you moan for me”. 

Alec emitted a sound half laugh half moan, calmer as he was not the only one having a good time.

Magnus also laughed, relieved that Alec was enjoying it so much. He lowered his head a little and kissed Alec's hip, who again pressed his hands, which he still had under the warlock's, against the sheets. Magnus went down a little further, left another kiss in Alec's inner thigh and hearing the loud moan of his boyfriend, he kissed that area again, licking and biting, leaving a couple of marks.

Magnus crawled to Alec's level and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth, without opening his lips in case Alec was uncomfortable. But he smiled when Alec raised his hands to sink them into his hair, opened his lips eagerly and pushed his tongue in his mouth. Alec groaned inside the kiss, tasting himself in Magnus' mouth. He felt it hot and wet, and Alec was lost in the sensation of that kiss. 

Magnus breathed heavily into Alec's mouth, the pressure he felt in his pants was almost unbearable. He put his hands down, unbuckled his belt and pants, and managed to get them off while still kissing his boyfriend. Lying as he was between Alec's legs, he lowered his hips and, with only the fabric of his underwear in between, began to rub mercilessly against Alec's cock, wanting to feel it against his. They were both so hard, and Magnus was pushing so tightly that it almost hurt. Almost.

Alec was desperate to see Magnus naked and to feel him skin to skin completely. He lowered his hands to Magnus' ass, pressing it more tightly against him. He put his hands inside the boxers and squeezed his ass, which made Magnus lose concentration in the kiss, which Alec took advantage of to invade his mouth. He slid the underwear down and with the help of Magnus, he took it off, who quickly returned to his position, making his erections collide, finally without barriers. Both of them growled, moved again and rubbed against each other, to come closer, even though it was not possible.  
Alec was lost in the sensation of feeling Magnus against him, feeling him hard, and about to burst, as he was, so it took him a little while to react when he noticed against his cock something cold. He broke the kiss and looked down. He let air out when he saw Magnus' dick pressed against his own and noticed a thin metal ring at the base of Magnus' cock, just above the testicles.

He said, "Do you have a...?". He asked, looking back at Magnus, who had a half smile and his eyes glowed with amusement.

"Only for special occasions”. He said, winking at him. 

Alec laughed and shook his head. He still couldn't believe he had Magnus.

Now Magnus was looking at him seriously, and the glow of fun had turned into a glow of fire. 

"How do you want to do it?"

Alec had already thought about that. Several times. Quite a lot more than he would admit. He had imagined himself fucking Magnus, making the High Warlock of Brooklyn his. But he had also imagined Magnus doing it to him, what it would feel like to have someone inside him. And every time they had kissed and Magnus had grabbed him by the belt loops of his pants to bring him closer, and Alec had felt Magnus' cock against his, he had always fantasized about how good it would feel to have it against his ass... Alec didn't have to think about it much longer.

"I want you to do it, Magnus”

"Are you sure?”

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my life. I trust you and... I want to feel you inside me”. Alec said in a lower voice, blushing a little, but was rewarded because Magnus let out a groan. He put his mouth to Alec's ear and whispered to him.

"Okay. Then I'll go slow and gentle, until you beg me to go fast and rough. Until my name is the only thing you can think of”.

Alec had to make an effort not to come because of Magnus' words. Magnus lowered his hand to stroke Alec's cock, slowly masturbating him. Alec grabbed Magnus' hair tightly, moaning, feeling the contrast of his cold rings and his boyfriend's warm fingers. It was driving him crazy. If he had gone on for a few more seconds, Alec wasn't sure he would have held on.

Magnus released his boyfriend's cock, snapped his fingers and the rings on his right hand disappeared and a bottle of lubricant appeared in his hand. Alec watched, breathing heavily, as Magnus opened the bottle and poured lubricant on his fingers. The anticipation was killing him.

"Tell me if it hurts”. Magnus said as he lowered his hand and stroked Alec's entrance with one finger, teasing him. Alec nodded eagerly, needing Magnus to push. He let out a groan as he felt Magnus' long finger go in, slowly, opening him up. At first it burned, and he felt a slight sensation of pain, but Magnus went very slowly and when he noticed Magnus' knuckles against his ass he moaned again, breathing deeply to relax.

Magnus also breathed deeply to relax, for very different reasons. The feeling of Alec wrapping him up, squeezing his finger was driving him crazy. He was surprised at how much self-control he was having, because he was dying to bury himself inside Alec. But he didn’t take his eyes off Alec's face, watching his reactions to see if it was too much. The slight grimace of pain on Alec's face was gone, and Magnus began to slowly move his finger outward, to push it back in again.

Magnus was going to ask him if everything was all right, but Alec pushed his head against the pillow and started moaning and that was enough of an answer for him. He leaned down and captured the boy's moans with his mouth, in a desperate kiss. 

Magnus' finger was moving faster, and Alec felt only pleasure. He felt it all, every inch of it coming in and out. He noticed how Magnus slowed down and leaned his wrist, changing the angle. A shock of pleasure went up to Alec from where Magnus was touching him, through his stomach, until it came out of his mouth, turned in a moan. He opened his closed eyes and looked at Magnus, blushing with the shameless sound he made. Magnus looked at him with a half smile, stopping the movement.

"Oh, what was that?" asked Magnus amusedly. Alec looked at him. I needed to feel that again, whatever Magnus had done, he needed it. He grabbed the warlock's hair and pulled it down to kiss him, hoping to convey with that kiss what he wanted. And it worked, because Magnus pressed that point again, making it impossible for him to stop moaning.

Magnus noticed that Alec was already prepared for more. He took his finger out to put in two of them this time. Just as slowly as before, Magnus pushed. He stopped kissing Alec and saw his boyfriend wince and stopped, leaving them halfway through. He took his other hand to Alec's cock and slowly masturbated him, to distract him.

"Let me know when I can move them”. He said kissing Alec on the forehead, on the cheeks, letting Alec get used to it. The pain that Alec felt at first disappeared, Magnus' hand on his cock making the pleasure increase. 

"Go on”. Alec felt pressure again when Magnus pushed his fingers in, but the feeling was no longer of pain. He felt his boyfriend's fingers pushing their way in, until they were completely buried in him.  
"Are you okay?” Magnus asked, avoiding moaning at the sensation of having his fingers so deep inside Alec.

"Yes, please, Magnus, do it again”. Alec didn't care how desperate he sounded, or if he seemed to be begging, because yes, he was begging Magnus to fuck him with his fingers.

Magnus released Alec's cock and stroked his boyfriend's cheek, still without moving his fingers.

"Look at you, you're doing so well, with my fingers so deep, asking me to move them. I want to hear you again, Alexander. I want you to scream for me”. He tilted his wrist again and went straight for Alec's prostate, who, whether he wanted to or not, did what Magnus had told him and shouted with pleasure. Magnus was insistent, pressing on that point inside him every time he pushed his fingers in. Magnus was looking at him, he didn't want to lose any detail of Alec's broken face of pleasure or his moans, which only made Magnus want to get more out of him.

Alec couldn't take it anymore and at the same time he wanted more.

"Magnus, please, I need more”. Magnus pulled out his fingers, slowly. The warlock could not wait any longer, he grabbed his cock that had received very little attention so far and covered it with lubricant. He lined himself up to Alec’s hole. Alec opened his eyes when he felt it.

"Don't we use...a condom?" Alec blushed as he asked the question. Magnus, who was not very focused on questions, looked at him in confusion.

"Condom? Honey, perks of dating a warlock, all sex is safe. Although if you're uncomfortable, I can use one”. Magnus had rarely used a condom before. Warlocks were sterile and disease-free, so he didn't need one. But the most important thing was that Alec was comfortable, and if his boyfriend wanted him to use one, he would.

"No no, then I'd rather not”. Magnus smiled, partly relieved that Alec would prefer it that way. He was dying to feel it all. He snapped his fingers and a cushion appeared in his hand, which he put under Alec's hips, for more access.

"Tell me if it hurts too much”. Alec nodded, taking a deep breath. Magnus breathed in as well, biting his lower lip when he put the tip of his dick back into Alec's hole, preparing to go as slow as possible, even though his instinct was to push it all in at once. He leaned with one hand on the mattress, next to Alec's shoulder, and slid little by little, noticing how he squeezed every inch he was introducing. 

Magnus groaned at the sensation, watching him disappear into Alec. He was enveloped by the heat, feeling the pressure, the resistance of Alec's body, but at the same time he felt it absorbing him. It had been months since he had done this. Since he had met Alec. So much time, being him. And from the moment he saw that black-haired, blue-eyed boy, he had imagined the scene a thousand times, in a thousand different positions... that there would be time to try.

"Stop”. Alec said. Magnus came out of his reverie, stood still, and looked up at him. Alec felt like he was on fire. It hurt, but it was the best. To feel that Magnus was inside him, skin to skin, that Magnus' dick was inside him, opening him up, filling him up. Magnus' dick was quite bigger than his fingers and he needed a moment to adjust before Magnus kept pushing.

One of Magnus' hands went to Alec's cock, slowly masturbating him. Alec leaned upwards, also needing Magnus' mouth to relax from the tension of his muscles. His lips joined in a fiery kiss. Alec brought his hands behind the warlock's back, pulling him closer. 

"Are you all right?” Magnus' voice sounded deep and rough. Alec nodded and began to move, urging Magnus to keep pushing. Magnus did. Alec closed his eyes, but Magnus didn't take his eyes off his boyfriend's face. Magnus slowly slipped in, little by little, while he continued masturbating Alec, who was feeling more pressure. Magnus let escape a low moan when his hips met Alec's ass. It felt so deep, so tight. He stood still, enjoying the sensation and giving Alec time.

Alec felt like he was bursting. He was still breathing deeply, but it wasn't painful anymore. Also, the thought of Magnus' dick in him, so deep and Magnus' hand masturbating him, helped the pain go away faster. He felt every inch of his boyfriend, how long and thick it was, twitching inside him. He opened his eyes. Magnus was looking at him, his cat's pupils dilated, so much they almost seemed round.  
"God Alec, it feels so good. How you wrap me up, how you squeeze me. How you are full of me”.

Magnus was desperate to move, waiting for Alec's permission. Alec was so full, and was about to tell him to start when he noticed something cold again. The contrast of all the heat except that made him shiver.

"How can the piercing still be cold?” He said with a slight laugh that turned into a groan as Magnus leaned down, putting his lips over his own.

"Magic baby, I'm keeping it cold so you can feel it." The warlock pulled out his tongue and passed it through Alec’s lower lip, making Alec moan again. 

"Everything okey?"

Alec knew that Magnus had been holding back the whole time. He could tell by his expression, by the way he sometimes couldn't stop his eyes from closing with pleasure, by the groans he swallowed, by his breathing. And that Magnus was asking him if it was okay made Alec felt a wave of love for him. But at that moment, when he no longer felt pain, he needed Magnus to move, he needed everything from him.

"Magnus, stop asking me all the time, and fuck me already”.

Magnus let out a groan and released Alec's dick to rest with both hands on the mattress, at both sides of Alec's shoulder. If Alec was getting authoritarian, who was he to keep him waiting. He began to move slowly, pulling it out little by little and putting it back in, with a smooth and constant rhythm, long and slow thrusts, making them both desperate. Magnus rested his forehead on Alec’s, and both began to moan, while Alec's hands, which were still on Magnus' back, pushed him more against him, slightly scratching it with his nails.

Alec felt in heaven. He could feel his boyfriend going in and out of him, pushing slowly and opening him up. Magnus accelerated a bit, moving with shorter and deeper thrusts. The moans of both sounded louder, Alec's nails scratching Magnus' back more intensely. The rubbing was fire, more and more intense. Magnus kept up a constant rhythm, and continued to accelerate, but from that angle Alec did not feel that intense shock of pleasure that he had felt with Magnus' fingers before.

"Magnus, I need..." He could not finish the sentence because a moan came from his throat. Magnus had pushed deeper, staying still, entirely inside him.

"What do you need, my love?” Magnus was trying to look steady, but his voice trembled at the end. Though he knew perfectly what Alec needed, Magnus wanted to hear him ask for it.

"I need you… to do what you did before... that point" Alec didn't really know how to explain it, that was the only thing his brain could articulate.

"Allow me"   
Alec looked at him in confusion. Magnus leaned back without pulling his dick out, grabbed Alec behind the knees and pulled his legs up, bringing them close to Alec's chest.

"Is this what you need?” And as he said it, he pushed in Alec hard, causing Alec to make a guttural moan, another burst of pleasure running through him and almost killing him.

"Yes, by the angel yes Magnus” he didn't know if I would survive another thrust like that, he just knew he couldn't wait for the next one.

"How do you ask?" 

Alec was so desperate that he didn't care about begging, he would do anything to get Magnus to fuck him. He was completely at his mercy. That thought made him moan again.

"Please, please, Magnus... please."

"Fuck Alexander, I can't deny you anything when you ask me like that”. And he began to move, slowly, again with long, deep thrusts, pressing on Alec's prostate with every move. Magnus felt it so tight, so smooth, he was struggling to go at such a slow pace, but he wanted to savor the moment, enjoy it to the fullest, and make Alec unable to think. He bent down to kiss Alec, a slow, deep kiss, although he could feel his boyfriend's eager in the moans that were lost in his mouth.

Alec felt like dying. Every time Magnus buried himself in him, the pleasure was almost unbearable, and the contrast of the cold ring and Magnus' warm cock was driving him crazy. But the slow pace of the warlock was making him more and more desperate. Then he remembered what Magnus had told him before: “Okay. Then I'll go slow and gentle, until you beg me to go fast and rough. Until my name is the only thing you can think of”.

Alec raised his hands to grab Magnus by the hair and lowered his head until the warlock's ear was on his lips, because if he had Magnus' eyes on his own, he would be so lost in them that he wasn't sure he could speak.

"Magnus, please, I need more, faster, deeper. I need you to fuck me, to break me. Make me yours, make me incapable of thinking and make me come moaning your name".

At that moment Magnus seemed to lose that little control he had left and raise his head to kiss Alec eagerly. His movements became fast and rough, shorter and deeper thrusts, his hips crashing hard against Alec's ass and making marks with his nails in Alec's thighs while holding them tight. 

Alec lifted one arm, grabbed the head of the bed, and pushed down, allowing Magnus to reach even deeper with each thrust. The desperate movements of both made them moan in each other’s mouth, making the kiss messy, only tongues, both too lost in the sensation to concentrate on the kiss.

Alec was not going to last much longer; he felt the approaching orgasm and brought his other hand down to masturbate himself hard. Magnus stopped kissing him to look at him. Alec's face was wrecked with pleasure, his hair was a mess, his eyes were dark blue, almost black, his lips were wet and swollen and the moans kept coming out, more and more insistent, more and more intense.

"Magnus, I can't, Magnus..." Alec came, in the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, moaning the name of his boyfriend, melting beneath him. If it had been difficult to look away from Alec before, now it seemed impossible to Magnus. The face and moaning of his boyfriend as he came was the most beautiful and hot thing Magnus had ever seen. He was near the edge, but with great effort he pulled his dick out, because being Alec's first time, if he kept moving, the over-stimulation could be too uncomfortable for him.

He lay down next to him, and began to masturbate slowly, turning his head to look at Alec, whose whole body was shaking, lost in the afterglow. His eyes were closed and he was licking his lips as his breathing became more regular. Magnus waved his hand and cleaned Alec's stomach and chest.

"Well, did you like it?" The answer was obvious, but Magnus still wanted to make sure.

Alec laughed softly.

"Do you need to ask that question?" He opened his eyes and turned to Magnus, marveling at the scene he was offering. Lying on his back, he looked at him with a half smile, one hand on his flat stomach and the other caressing his dick, with slow but firm movements.

"Let me do it," Alec said as he lay on his side and got closer, his hand replacing Magnus'. Magnus looked down and let out a groan.

"Fuck Alexander, I love the way your fingers look around my dick, like they were made for it." That encouraged Alec to move his hand faster. Although he had never masturbated anyone before, and he was afraid he wasn't doing it right.

"Do you like it like that?"

"Tighter, stronger, don’t be afraid, you are doing it amazing Alexander, god you make me feel so good love”. Alec squeezed more and began to move his hand rougher. Magnus' dick couldn’t be harder. It was hot and wet from the lubricant which made the movement smoother. He could feel it throbbing in his hand. The warlock began to move his hips upwards following Alec's accelerated rhythm and Alec was speechless about how hot he was. Alec didn't know where to look, whether Magnus' face, which was wrecked, or his red, swollen dick, but Magnus gave him no choice. He grabbed Alec by the hair and pushed him into a kiss as he came in his hand, low moans coming from his throat to get lost in Alec's. Magnus' breathing slowed down and so did the kiss, which they did not break. He snapped his fingers and wiped himself clean.

Finally, Alec lay down on his side looking at Magnus, and Magnus did the same, facing each other, tangling their legs and hugging.

"Alexander, that was..." Magnus had no words to describe how wonderful it had been. He could only gawk at Alec, admiring how beautiful he was. He got closer and stroked his nose with his, making Alec close his eyes and smile. "I love you”.

"I love you too. And yes, it was perfect. Everything with you is perfect". He cupped Magnus face with his hands and kissed him, thinking about how lucky he was and how he had never been so happy.


End file.
